The Next Geneco Generation
by DancnDiva83
Summary: What happened after the night of the Genetic Opera? Has Rotti Largo's empire flourished or fallen? What ever became of the poor, tormented Shilo? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Graverobber stalked through the back alleyways trying his best not to be noticed. Bright lights flooded the main roads while cameras scanned the area for him. One of the many prices people paid to the mighty GeneCo gods! He kept to the shadows as he made his' way towards his favorite part of town, the graveyard. It was a place he knew all too well, his' territory. Surely, Amber would be smart enough not to mess with him on his' own territory. A smirk crossed Graverobber's lips as he rethought that. Maybe he was giving her too much credit.

Along the way, he stopped to stare at the latest propaganda poster that showcased GeneCo's newest President, Amber Sweets. It had been a long five years since the ever changing she-bitch had taken over from her father's death and Shiloh Wallace's abdication. Sales of GeneCo's replacement parts had gone through the roof; practically everyone had undergone at least one type of surgery or another. Graverobber prided himself on having avoided the temptation for as long as he had. Scanning the image, he started to count all of the replacements the Amber had made recently.

1 little, 2 little, 3 little implants.

4 little, 5 little, 6 little nose jobs.

7 little, 8 little, 9 little skin grafts.

10 jobs for amber Sweets.

Using all of his' favorite secret passages, Graverobber found Sanctuary in the graveyard in no time. Headstones and mausoleums were scattered everywhere, and those belonged to the fortunate few that were lucky enough to be claimed. Dig a little deeper into the earth, anyone could find one of the many mass graves. Poor, unlucky bastards that had been thrown away like used tissues. That had been during the darker times; before the miraculous healing light of the GeneCo's business sign had been graciously revealed to the world. _Oh, how we love thee_, he thought cynically.

Making his' way through the countless names, Graverobber came upon the only two mausoleums that really mattered in the entire place. They both sat side by side, one in simplistic elegance with the other towering over it in size and opulence. In the bigger one was housed the only remains of the once living God, Rotti Largo. The founder of GeneCo deserved nothing less than a tomb fit for the hero of the human race. The plots it had taken to create the monstrosity had been bought from many different families by GeneCo in order to fulfill the only wish of their fallen leader. It had been Rotti's wish to be buried next to the only woman he had loved and killed, Marni Wallace.

Her tomb sat in the shadow of its towering neighbor. On the front of it was nothing too extravagant. It sat as a simple temple to honor the woman who had started it all. She had been in love with Rotti, as the story goes, until she met another man. Though this other man was not as powerful or rich as Rotti, Dr. Nathan Wallace was the man of her dreams. So, Marni left the heartbroken entrepreneur and married the kind doctor. Rotti had to watch from atop his lonely tower as the woman he obsessively loved carried another man's child. He sat in vengeful silence, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

When Marni had fallen ill during the last months of her pregnancy, Rotti saw his' chance. He secretly switched out some of Nathan's medicine for poison, knowing that Nathan would choose to save Marni himself. After mixing, unknowingly, a deadly cocktail for his' beloved wife, Nathan watched in horror as his' love slowly expired before him. There was nothing that could be done to save her, but the child within still had fighting chance. Sorrowfully, Marni's failing health forced Nathan to do the unthinkable: cut out the child in order to save a life. After the ordeal was done, the mournful father sat and looked over the mutilated corpse of his' beloved wife while their little girl, Shiloh, cried in his' arms, still covered in the blood and fluids of childbirth.

Not many people knew what happened next, but suddenly Nathan began to work for Rotti as one of his many Repo Men. It became Nathan's job to prowl the streets each evening looking for his' appointed victims. These people all had one thing in common: an unpaid debt. Being unable to make their monthly GeneCo payments on a surgery, whether necessary or not, got them hunted in the cool night, and murdered in order to retrieve the parts they had to desperately needed. This brutal task had been legalized, thanks to GeneCo's backing of politicians and bills, so no one could complain about it. Either you paid your debt, or you wound up among the many dead at the whim of GeneCo.

Graverobber's part had been small in comparison to all of the other players. He was just your average, everyday drug dealer. It was his' job to supply all of the needy drug addicts with hits of a powerful pain killer called Zydrate. Women would whore themselves out in order to make the money needed for a hit of "Z." Men would often steal from anyone to scrounge up the dough. It didn't matter to him how his customers came up with the money, so long as they paid. When supplies became low, Graverobber would simply take an evening stroll from his' usual hangouts and head home to the graveyard. Then, all he had to do was find a fresh enough corpse to extract the medicine. You see, Zydrate didn't come from any kind of chemical compound. Instead, people relied on extract of death in order to feel no pain.

It had been through his' lucrative business that Graverobber had met Amber. It amused him that the only daughter of a man who made a living selling reconstructive surgery would become an enhancement junkie. Each week, Amber would have something new done, and a slot of surgery required a lot of Zydrate. Amber chose to use alternative means instead of waiting for some doctor to write her a prescription. This brought her directly to Graverobber, and ever since then the two have always had a unique relationship: she provided the money, he provided the Zydrate.

On a very special night, Graverobber's life had changed. During a late night collection, he had come across a young girl out collecting bugs. Her name was Shiloh Wallace, and she was out without her father's permission. In fact, her father had forbidden her to leave her room, let alone the house, for fear of what would happen to her. She had inherited the blood disorder that had caused her mother to become sick and eventually led to her death. Nathan has always blamed himself for having mixed bad medicine that cost her mother her life, but he had sworn to find the right medicine in order to save his daughter. Until that day, Nathan had done everything he could to keep Shiloh inside their home and away from danger.

Still, Shiloh always found a way out. She would often come to sit at her mother's tomb for company. Her father was often out on "medical emergencies" because of his' being a doctor. So, she would slip out and then slip back in before he could find out she had gone. It was the perfect little system, but on this evening, things did not go so well. Cops were out in force looking for him, but Graverobber refused to allow their presence to deter him from his' nightly duties. After they'd met, the force had spotted them. Shiloh was caught, allowing him to get away. It hadn't been until the GeneCo flesh market that he saw her again. She was being held against her will by Rotti's bodyguards in a tent. He decided to help the poor girl escape into the night.

When Amber came looking for him, the two dynamic women met for the first time. To Graverobber, they were as different as night and day. Shiloh was quiet and reserve; where as Amber was loud and in your face. Shiloh had grown up fearing everything, while Amber feared nothing because of her family's power. Amber longed for the thrill of her next alteration, and Shiloh merely longed to be free of her father and her disease. Amber instantly disliked the meek girl, but didn't realize just how much she'd hate her yet.

After a police raid, Graverobber saw Shiloh by riding on the back of a body dump truck. They rode through the cemetery, and Shiloh exited when they drove past her mother's mausoleum. Graverobber continued on about his' business of collecting as much Zydrate as he could get his' hand on. Tonight was the GeneCo Genetic Opera, just another way GeneCo made light of their dark dealings. Their main promoter, Blind Mag, would be leaving the company tonight and giving her final, farewell performance. What most people didn't know was how Mag had come to obtain the eyes. She had been best friends with Marni and was introduce to Rotti through her. Rotti had given Mag the needed operation, but when Marni had spurned his love, Rotti demanded the payment. With no way to pay, Mag was forced into bondage as she was made to sing for GeneCo and no one else. Tonight, she was leaving it all for freedom. Yet, if she left, he eyes would be repossessed. Blind Mag was ready to face the consequences of leaving GeneCo, even if it meant her death.

Knowing Amber would need a fix, Graverobber sat outside in a dumpster to avoid detection. Being an unlicensed seller was illegal, and there was a huge bounty on his' head. Yet, he didn't have to wait long for the plastic-surgery princess to show up/. After giving the hopeful diva, who planned to replace Mag as the new vice of GeneCo, what she needed, Graverobber had planned on leaving. However, tonight's events were too good to pass up. Graverobber watched outside with many spectators as the Opera unfolded on the huge televisions that were everywhere. First were Amber's performance and her "faceless" extravaganza. Graverobber burst out laughing when Amber had picked up her own face and ran from the stage. Then, everyone gasped in horror as Mag gouged out her own eyes and fell to her death upon some railings. To save the show, Rotti promised to save a life the life of a sick girl by giving her the sure she needed.

Shiloh and Nathan then appeared on the stage. Shiloh learned her father's three horrible secrets. The first was his' profession as a Repo Man. He didn't heal patients like he had told her, but hunted victims. Second was his' involvement in her mother's death. He had been the one who had killed Marni, or so everyone was lead to believe. Finally, the most horrible thing he had done in the name of love for his' daughter. Her father had been poisoning her a little each day to keep her thinking she was sick. Her blood disease was a lie used by her father to control her. Nathan admitted the truth to a horrified Shiloh. Finally there came the big announcement. People had been wondering who would become the GeneCo heir after Rotti. Thought many people thought that they had years to figure it out, Rotti knew that time was running out. He announced to the world that he was dying, and had finally chosen his' successor: Shiloh.

Yet, with great power comes great sacrifice. In order to inherit GeneCo, she had to kill her father first. Though Nathan encouraged her, Shiloh couldn't do it and turned the gun on Rotti. Fed up, he had the lights turned off. In the darkness came a gun shot. When the lights came back on, Nathan sat in a pool of his' own blood. A desperate Shiloh pleaded for help, but no one came to her aid. Then, Rotti died too on the stage, his' sickness claiming his' life.

When Nathan closed his' eyes for the final time, Shiloh had obtained her freedom. She walked out of the Genetic Opera and away from it all. The next morning's papers ran the headline proclaiming Shiloh had given up her claim on GeneCo to Amber Sweetss. Amber sold her face to represent GeneCo's change in power. Her brother, Pavi Largo, was the highest bidder in the auction and won a new face to wear, but only because their brother, Luigi Largo, killed those who bid against him. It was all merely a political stunt because nothing changed. People still craved cosmetic changes while living in fear of the Repo Man.

"We can't seem to locate him, Ma'am," a voice called out pulling Graverobber from his' memories. He quickly ducked out of sight, and watched as a couple of police men walked past him. The one that had spoke was talking into his' wrist communicator which flashed an image of a spinning Amber's head. The familiar shrilly voice screeched over the speaker.

"I want that asshole found! Now!"

"Yes, Ma'am," the cop replied and ended the call. "Jesus, what's got her panties in a twist?"

The other office merely shrugged his' shoulders as they continued on. Once they were out of sight, Graverobber stepped from his' hiding spot with a big grin. Amber was still flaming pissed. He couldn't help but feel joy at her misfortune. Though she was now the President of GeneCo, Amber had an image to uphold. She could no longer behave like the immature heiress she once was. Her surgeries became less frequent than before, which made her irritable. The only constant thing in her life now was her need for Zydrate. Graverobber had continued to supply her with all of the drugs she needed in return for money and protection from the law. Whenever she tried to Welch on their little arrangement, he would always threaten to cut her off and go public with her problem. Usually, she would recant and even try to seduce him, but her tired tricks didn't affect him. It was either give him what he wanted or he'd go.

This past time, Amber had threatened to send one of the company's many Repo Men after him. Graverobber was not one to face threats lightly, and he was damn determined not to be in intimidated by a junkie. Amber's attitude had become very whinny and bossy lately, so Graverobber decided to teach her a lesson. He would leave her alone all day without a hit, and let her get a taste of panic and fear. This had pissed Amber off to the point of sending a hunting party after him. Graverobber was certain of his' skills at subterfuge, but he knew he would have to find somewhere to crash for the evening. What better place to hide then in the one place no one would ever expect, inside Marni's tomb?

Checking to make sure the coast was clear; Graverobber quickly entered the mausoleum and shut the door behind him, locking it from anyone else entering. When he turned around, he was shocked to find that he and Marni were not alone. After Nathan's death, Shiloh had her father's remains cremated and placed in a beautiful urn. The urn now rested at the head of Marni's coffin, and a portrait of the two lovers hung on the wall above. In the corner, a young woman, whose features resembled them, sat in a chair with an open book in her hand. To her right, two gas masks hung on the wall. People still feared catching the horrible disease from the dead that had started the need for GeneCo's cures, so seeing them was not too farfetched. At her feet sat a small picnic basket full of food. This young lady had come to enjoy a meal with her family, and from what Graverobber remembered of her, she hadn't changed much.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Graverobber," she greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Shiloh." It had been too long since last he'd seen her. Since the Opera, Shiloh had become somewhat of a recluse. She mostly stayed inside her house, except to venture out when it was needed. Her pictures were still printed in the news as "the girl who gave up an empire." Graverobber had a lot of respect or her doing that. He was convinced that if she had accepted the responsibility of such a corrupt organization, it would have defiled her beautiful soul.

"We need to stop meeting like this," Shiloh jested. She reached down into her basket and withdrew one of her premade sandwiches. "Hungry?"

"Yeah." He moved to sit next o her on the floor and ate the offered food. Nourishment was hard to find on the street, and as a hunted man, it was important to always keep moving. So, when a meal presents itself, only a fool would turn it away. "What are you doing here?'

"Just spending some quality family time. "Graverobber gave a laugh. "How about you?'

"Figured I'd come home for a while."

"Hmm. So, it had nothing to do with Amber looking for you?" Graverobber looked shocked at Shiloh knowing that. She simply smiled an amused smile and nodded towards the door. "I heard Sweets' shrill voice earlier. You must have really pissed her off."

"Well, that's what I do best," he said with a smirk. "I piss of those in power. Amber needs to learn that she can't control everyone."

"Hmm," was all Shiloh offered and then they finished her picnic lunch in silence. As they ate, Graverobber watched Shiloh carefully. He thought back to the teenage who he had help to run from her problems, and the almost ethereal being that he gazed at. Shiloh's form had rounded out nicely. She wore a Victorian gown that definitely showcased her expanded bosom. No doubt she had grown tired of the doll like dressed that her father had kept her in. Shiloh had changed into a beautiful woman with skin that still was pale like a ghost.

"Well, where are you going next?" she asked as she began to pack her things to leave.

"I'll probably stick around the graveyard," Graverobber shrugged. He looked out the small barred window on the front door. The police had begun to multiply. Damn. Getting around was going to be a lot harder that originally thought.

"You know," Shiloh pointed out. "Amber will concentrate her focus on the graveyard because she knows this is where you're the most comfortable."

"I think you're giving Amber way too much credit in the thinking department," he jested. Shiloh didn't laugh, but continued to look serious.

"She runs GeneCo, Graverobber."

"You think I don't know that?"

"No, I'm just saying that she can be just as sneaky and maniacal as her father was. She is Rotti's daughter, after all." Graverobber couldn't argue that. Since Rotti's death, profits had doubled for GeneCo, meaning Amber had to know what she was doing. He guessed it was hard to see her as anything other than the drug addict that she always was with him. "You need to go somewhere she'll never think to look for you."

Graverobber mused over everywhere in the city. He would have to go somewhere other than his' usual haunts. He couldn't got to his' typical dealing spots because they were too open. None of the rehab places would be safe because they were littered with anti-Zydrate posters and his' former customers would have no problem rating him out to the authorities. Unfortunately, his' safe haven was being littered with Amber's police. After thinking about it, Graverobber turned to ask Shiloh if she knew anyplace he could go. He found her standing near her parent's portraits with a gas mask on. She held the other one out to him. He looked at it for only a second before putting it on.

"Follow me," Shiloh ordered in a muffled manor as she picked up her book and picnic basket. She looked like a holocaust Dorothy to him. Shiloh pulled out a flashlight from the basket and switched it on. Then, she pulled on a lever that Graverobber had mistaken for a torch holder. The wall with her parent's portrait moved and revealed a secret passage. He followed her into the rabbit hole, wondering where his' white rabbit would lead.

Graverobber followed Shiloh out of the darkened tunnel and into a softly light living room. There was an open foyer with an elegant chandelier that hung in the middle, providing light for the entire room. To his' left, he noticed an ornate fireplace with a 3D portrait that hung over it. These portraits had become all the rage years ago. When people began to die from the rampant organ failure, the photo company had marketed it as the only way to keep that person alive, like they were there. You could take any photo of the person and have it reprinted so the person stood out. The image could even be enhanced to make them appeared to be reaching out to the viewer. Graverobber instantly recognized Marni's image.

"Where are we?" he asked as he continued to look the house over. Shiloh took the gas masks and hung them on hooks by the door they had walked though. Then, she locked the door securely.

"My home," she informed. Graverobber felt a chill run down his' spine. He stood in the house of a known Repo Man. The money that Nathan had earned by killing people and taking back GeneCo property had paid for everything that he was looking at. It was blood money, but it had been well spent blood money. Shiloh disappeared into the kitchen with her things and then returned carrying only her book. She started to climb the stairs and then turned to stare at him. "Follow me, please."

Graverobber followed Shiloh up the stairs and into the room to the right of the landing. The door opened up to a study that was filled with tons of books. Pictures of some of the greatest thinkers hung on pegs around the room. Most of the wall spare, however, was taken up by bookshelves crammed full of knowledge. Shiloh replaced the book she had been reading. Graverobber looked at it curiously. "Is it any good?'

"Only if you like looking at organs and boned," she said with a smile. "This is my father's library. He's got books on everything from medicines to viruses to the nervous system. This vast library was one of his' pride and joys."

"I guess he used this to help in his' work as a Repo Man," Graverobber commented absentmindedly. It wasn't until he saw Shiloh's face change from the pleasant expression she had greeted him with in the cemetery to a more mournful, serious look. Her eyes lowered and she turned away, trying to hide it, but Graverobber knew it was there. There was an awkward silence before he said something to break the ice. "So…why are you reading it?'

"I plan on following in my father's footsteps, some of them anyway." Shiloh quickly changed back into her more pleasant demeanor. "I want to open a clinic out of the house to help people so they needn't rely on GeneCo for medical help. Also, I want to help those that GeneCo has hurt or ruined by some of its more lousy doctors."

Amber had made huge plans of expanding their employee database by hiring on anyone with a medical license. When that failed to bring in as many as she had wanted, she had expanded the requirements to anyone who had medical knowledge. This meant any Joe Schmo could become a GeneCo doctor. Amber didn't even test to see how much they knew. That meant that anyone who knew their nose from their asshole was in. This lack of proper training meant that people who couldn't afford the higher priced doctors on GeneCo's payroll were gambling with their lives. For those unfortunate enough to survive the operation, they were usually left horribly scared, and in constant pain. Graverobber didn't mind because this increased his' clientele database, but it seemed to upset Shiloh.

"You can sleep here on the couch. Sometimes Dad would study so late into the night that it would be easier for him to sleep here instead of in his' room. I'll get you some covers."

Graverobber began to follow Shiloh towards the adjacent hallway, but was mesmerized into a full stop. On each side of the hallway were lined more 3D portraits of Marni. She was everywhere. Some of them had happy expressions while others seemed more solemn. It felt a little creepy to Graverobber as he walked in the direction that Shiloh had gone, Marnis watching his every movement. At the other end of the room sat two opposing rooms. Both doors were closed, and he couldn't remember which way she had turned because he had been too transfixed on the portraits to notice. Flipping a coin in his' mind, Graverobber chose to go to the left.

Upon opening the door, he found himself immersed in what almost felt like a child's room. There were dolls and stuffed animals sitting on shelves around the room. At the little work desk was the workings of a bug project. The poor creature would be stabbed and stuck onto a board with its friends. At fist glance this seemed like an ordinary bedroom. The only thing that seemed off was the oxygen tent that encompassed the bed. Also, the many medical machines that lined the room.

"What are you doing?" a voice inquired behind him. Graverobber turned around to see Shiloh looking at him quizzically.

"I was looking for you. Whose room is this?"

"It's mine," Shiloh moved around him and entered her bedroom. Walking through the machines with expert ease, she reached the window seats and grabbed the blanket that sat neatly folded.

"Seems a little immature, Sweetheart," Graverobber pointed out. Shiloh gazed around as if examining it for the first time.

"I know. After my father died…I just didn't have the heart to change it. He wanted so badly for things to stay the same." Shiloh's features again darkened as she sat down at the window. Graverobber could only imagine the twisted sorrows that this young girl knew. Sometimes Graverobber was certain that he could reach out and touch the teenager he had met years ago. Shiloh averted her gaze out the window. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Shit."

"What?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"It's Amber." Graverobber quickly moved to stand next to Shiloh. He looked down at the street and saw Amber's personal car pull up towards the house. He needed to hide. Shiloh was already two steps ahead of him. "Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

Graverobber and Shiloh flew down the stairs towards the first floor. Graverobber had anticipated them heading for the same entrance as before, but Shiloh made her way quickly for the fireplace. "What are you doing?"

"In here," she instructed as she flipped a switch and the fireplace swung open to reveal a hidden room. Graverobber quickly entered the new room. He looked around at all of the medical tools, tables, and leaning instruments. It didn't take long for him to realize where he stood.

The hidden door slammed shut with a loud boom, making Graverobber jump. The sound would give anyone who listened to it an overwhelming feeling of dread and doom. There was a smell of old blood and sterilization in the air, the lingering feeling of horror and pain. As his' eyes digested the scene of his' new surroundings, he knew he's been thrown into the belly of the beast. The surgical room looked exactly as Graverobber had always imagined. There was everything a skilled Repo Man would need: a table with restraints to hold his' victims, hanging instruments for his' various uses, weighing and storage machines in order to keep GeneCo's products in good condition, and a cleaning station. A jacket and mask hung eerily still in the stall, as if waiting for its master to come home.

"Where is he?" a familiar high-pitched voice screeched from the other side of the entrance. Graverobber had become so engrossed with his' surroundings; he'd almost forgotten the reason for his' visit. Moving quickly to stand near the door, he pressed his' ear against the cold wall to be able to hear the conversation. "Where is he, Shiloh?"

"I have no idea who you are talking about, Amber." Shiloh's voice sounded calm and in-control. Graverobber could picture the scene in his' mind. Shiloh would be standing before the shrill harpy with a puzzled look on her face and her hands gently folded in front of her.

"Graverobber, you moron. I know he's here," Amber said accusingly.

"Why would he be here?'

"I saw him on the security camera going into your mother's tomb."

"Then, he should be there, not here." Graverobber grinned. Shiloh's comment would no doubt irritate Amber, who hated it when people treated her like an idiot. Being the head honcho of GeneCo meant you had to be smart and, on some level, business savvy. As long as Amber maintained her position running GeneCo, people would no longer see her as the surgery-addicted, spoiled brat she once was.

"We checked. He's not there," Amber said in a frustrated tone.

"Then, I have no idea where he could be."

"Oh, I think you do." Amber snapped her fingers, and Graverobber heard several footsteps all at once. No doubt Amber had not come without several police men.

"Search the house." He listened as the feet trampled about the house. Then, the sound of overly priced high heels clocked closer towards him. Amber's voice became louder, letting him know she now stood only a few feet away from her intended target.

"I still don't see what was so special about her," Amber sneered. No doubt she was referring to the portrait of Shiloh's mom that hung above the mantel. "She's not that pretty."

Graverobber gave a soft scoff. _At least she's not walking plastic, Barbie._ There were several things that people had discovered about Marni, the infamous woman the whole feud had been over. She had been a kind, simple woman with a voice that was only surpassed by the late, great Blind Mag. Mad had been introduced to GeneCo by Marni, and through her friend's persuasion of the owner and founder had been given the eyes of the future. It had only been after Marni's betrayal of Rotti with Nathan that the GeneCo master had demanded payment for his' once generous gift by enslaving Mag's voice.

"She was a good woman," Shiloh defended as she too moved closer to the fireplace.

"Not good enough for my father," snapped Amber.

"Neither, I hear was your mother." Graverobber would have given anything to seen Amber's face. Not many people knew anything about Rotti's only wife. Her name no longer seemed important for anyone to remember now a day. Rotti had married her shortly after Nathan and Marni's wedding, to which he'd, attended. She had been a senator's daughter, and through his' connection to her father, Rotti got most of his' bills passed, keeping repossession of GeneCo's products legal. After giving him three useless heirs, she had become ill and died. Rotti put up the front of trying to save his' "beloved wife's life," but most people suspected her care was anything but that. Everyone was kept away from her, even their children, for fear of spreading whatever she'd contracted.

"Don't get all high and mighty on me, Wallace. You forget who you're talking to."

"Oh, no, I haven't. You're Amber Sweets, President of GeneCo and daughter of GeneCo's founder, Rotti Largo."

"That's right," Amber said with a smugness in her tone that could only be achieved by a lifetime of being the rich, spoiled brat to a very powerful tyrant. Graverobber hadn't expected Shiloh to say anymore, but then he heard the sounds of Shiloh moving closer, more than likely to stand toe to toe with Amber. Shiloh's bravery was making him nervous, but the nest words that came out of his savior's mouth were both bold and startling.

"Now, don't forget who I am, Sweets. I'm Shiloh Wallace, daughter of Nathan and Marni Wallace, and the current owner of GeneCo."

Graverobber pulled his' ear away from the cold wall and stared at it curiously. Had he heard that right? Did Shiloh still own GeneCo? The papers had reported that she'd walked away from GeneCo shortly after the fatal Genetic Opera in which all had been revealed. Naturally, everyone assumed that when Amber took over the control of the company she had taken complete control. Had everyone been mistaken? The idea of the highly powerful Amber having to answer to lowly Shiloh was comical to Graverobber. It made a smirk cross his' lips. When he and amber made up from this little spat, he'd have to let her knew that he'd acquired this juicy bit of information.

"Damn you, Shiloh," Amber screeched as her heels began to clip-clop across the room as she steadily paced. "It's not fair. GeneCo should have been mine. I was Rotti's daughter, not you."

"I know that, Amber. I loved my father and wanted nothing to do with running the company that made him into a murderer." Shiloh's words were deep, and showed the level of contempt she held for the evil corporation. That was something Graverobber noticed they had in common. Both held anger for the business that spurned them and ruined their lives. So, why did she still own the company that she hated? As if he'd said his' question out loud, Shiloh offered an explanation. "The only reason I've kept control of the company is so I can be left in peace to do what I would like to do and keep my home. The company is yours to run."

"You know," Amber's tone changed to her usual purr that she'd use to try to convince someone to give into her way. Amber had tried it many times on him, so Graverobber knew better than to listen to it. "If you give me complete control of GeneCo, I could personally guarantee you anything you'd want or need. I'd even throw in some free surgeries for anything you'd like. Have you ever thought about going blonde?"

"No thanks, Amber," Shiloh said in an uninterested tone. Graverobber smiled. Now, he understood why Shiloh had become so confident and challenging to Amber. As long as she maintained ownership of GeneCo, Shiloh had Amber over a barrel. "Besides, I agreed when I'd let you take up President of GeneCo, that you could runt it however you wanted to, but in return you'd do the same."

"I remember."

"Right now, I think you've forgotten. Otherwise, you'd not have your goon squad searching my house for someone who's not here." Shiloh emphasized her point. Amber was taking a huge risk by looking in Shiloh's home for him, whether she realize it or not. Just then, the stammering of footsteps came down the stairs and landed on the first floor.

"We can't find him," a man's voice offered in an authority tone. There was silence, which made Graverobber nervous, before someone finally spoke.

"Let's go," amber ordered. The herd stampeded their way out the door before Amber's clips joined them. "You'll be sure to let me know if you see him."

"I will." Graverobber listened carefully as he heard Shiloh's skirts swish across the floor, and the front door locks click into place. When he heard the sounds of Shiloh getting closer, Graverobber quickly moved away from the wall and lay out on the surgery table like he'd been relaxing there the entire time. The faux wall opened up, and Shiloh made her way into the room, smiling at the man who so causally lay where many others had been vivisected.


	4. Chapter 4

"They're gone," she informed as she walked to stand beside him. Graverobber sat up and hung his' legs over the side, lightly swaying them.

"Good. Must be nice having tat kind of power over Ms. Sweets," he commented nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Being the owner of GeneCo and such. You're the puppet master to the knife addicted President of GeneCo. The world is literally at your disposal."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shiloh said trying to pretend like she didn't know exactly what he meant. Did she really think he hadn't heard her exchange with amber? Shiloh didn't give Graverobber a chance to respond. Instead, she quickly turned on her heel, and began to head back into the living room. "It's been a long day, and I'd like to get some sleep soon. Are you coming?"

Not wanting to spend the night in the cold unfeeling lab, Graverobber quickly hopped off the table and moved to follow his' hostess. He pushed the faux fireplace back into place and continued to follow the dark angel as she ascended the stairs. "Don't you hold a power over Amber too, Graverobber?"

"Not to the full extent that you do, my dear," he pointed out. "Sure, I can hold her need for 'Z' over her head, but that will only hold for so long."

"Hmm." Shiloh moved to the entrance of the library and stood to the side so Graverobber could enter. "Here you are."

"Okay. Thanks again, for everything." Shiloh gave him a smile that he'd never seen before. Usually people smiled at him ones that showed they had an agenda. There was nothing behind Shiloh's smile. It was a smile of honest, sincere friendship. Graverobber nodded to her, and then entered the library. Shiloh turned to head down the hallway towards her room, leaving him alone. He gazed around the room at all of the medical textbooks, and classical fiction stories that lined the room. He scanned each title, puzzling over whether Shiloh had already read it. Being in this room helped Graverobber to better understand the man that was Nathan Wallace.

Having been in the laboratory, Graverobber had only sensed pain, death, and an almost animalistic feeling in the atmosphere. It was like a sterilized den of a bloodthirsty beast. The library offered a great contrast. It was filled with warmth and love. He imagined seeing Nathan sitting diligently at his' desk, working on some reports with textbooks piled around him. Marni would have probably brought him tea and snacks as he diligently worked. On a shelf, Graverobber noticed a children's storybook. He wondered how many times Nathan must have read each story to Shiloh. These two rooms showed the two sides that made up the infamous Repo Man.

Pulling off his' jacket and shirt, Graverobber pulled the children's book off the shelf and brought it over to the couch. Being a child of the street, he'd never really heard any stories that came from a book. Curious, Graverobber laid back and proceeded to read each tale, devouring its words like a starved man. He'd managed to make it to the Prince having discovered Cinderella's shoe, when a blood curdling scream ripped down the hallway from Shiloh's room.

Graverobber sat up straight. Normally, his' senses would tell him to flee from the source of the horrific noise, but he instantly knew it was Shiloh. Every fiber in his' body urged him to run to her rescue. When a second scream erupted, Graverobber was on his' feet and flying down the hallway. The illusionary Marnis reached out to him. They almost seemed to plead for him to help her' tortured daughter.

When Graverobber opened the door to Shiloh's room, he found her lying inside the medical tent encased bed. She tossed and turned in he covers, her face scrunched up in sorrow and horror. Graverobber wormed his' way around the medical machines, and pulled back one of the flaps. He wondered what images were torturing this sweet woman who didn't seem to be capable of doing harm to anyone. He waited until she'd stopped squirming before Graverobber sat down on the bed beside her. He gently laid a hand on Shiloh's cheek. "Shiloh, wake up."

Her eyes shot open, and she was instantly sitting upright, her arms in a vice like grip about his' neck. Her breathing was ragged, and she slightly trembled. Graverobber could tell that whatever she'd seen in her dreams had frightened her even after waking up. As he held her and tried to soothe her nerves, Graverobber couldn't help but muse over the fact that this was the first time in a long time that any woman had ever clung to him like this.

Most of the women he'd held in the past were not trembling out of fear, but because they were detoxing. Amber was never one to cuddle after sex. She would use him for sexual release, when he'd let her, and then become very distant. It felt nice to have someone who almost seemed to need him. Shiloh clinging to him, wrapping her arms about him without any sign of release made him feel wanted. It was a strange, but good sensation.

"He's going to kill me," Shiloh whispered through a shaky voice.

"Who, Shiloh? Who's going to kill you?"

"The Repo Man." The word sent a chill down Graverobber's spine. "He killed my mother, my father, and now he's going to kill me."

"Shh, Shiloh," he softly soothed. "No one's going to kill you."

"He will," she said in a hushed determined tone. Graverobber had wondered shortly after the incident at the Genetic Opera how it would affect the brave young girl that walked away from it all. She had been covered from head to tow in her father and god-mother's blood. That would have had to make some impression upon the poor girl's psyche. Now he was getting to see its ending result. The Repo Man that her father had been was now her own personal boogie man. He stalked her dreams, bringing feelings of doom and death. Graverobber wondered how many times Shiloh must have woken up screaming like this over the many years. How many countless nights had she lain awake, fearful to close her eyes?

"Don't worry, kid," he affectionately called her by his' former nickname for her. "You're safe."

"Stay with me tonight."

"What?"

"Don't leave me alone," she begged. Shiloh continued to hold diligently to his' neck, but she finally looked him in the eyes. Graverobber thought he could see the loneliness that had come from years of living on her own, and having no other companionship than her parents' stone graves swelling within her eyes. She looked at him like a woman who was tired of spending nights alone in her bed. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

The thrill of being needed ran through Graverobber, like a power surge. He could feel his' senses heighten as the still slightly trembling woman gazed deeply into his' eyes. He saw for a brief moment the seventeen year old girl who had watched everyone around her die and walk out a stronger person for it. Here she was, saying she needed him. The feeling almost made him drunk with power. Unable to stand the swelling within, Graverobber crushed his' lips against her trembling mouth.

Shiloh gave a soft squeak in surprise, which only excited Graverobber even more. She was so soft, so vulnerable, unlike the dominatrix-bitch he was use to. Amber liked to be in control of everything, including sex. Graverobber would give into her need for control, but whenever he tried to take control she'd yell at him and even hit him. Amber truly was a psychotic, unstable bitch, completely different to the woman whom held him close and moaned as his' tongue forced her lips apart to explore her mouth.

Shiloh seemed to follow his' subtle commands without much resistance. When he'd started trailing kisses down her jaw line, Shiloh tilted her head back to expose her neck to him. When his' hands began to explore the curves of her breasts, she arched her back so that they were planted firmly in his' hands. Shiloh's form melted easily into the mattress below her as Graverobber pushed her gently with his' own body. She was open to him, allowing him to explore her body at his' pleasure. He truly possessed her, and he liked it.

Yet, he knew he wasn't fully dominating her. When Shiloh's fingers had entangled themselves in his' hair and pulled ever so gently, he'd given her a low, throaty groan to let her know he liked it. As they then traveled down his' back to gently squeeze his' ass, Graverobber rewarded her by hungrily digging his' pelvis in between her legs, making her moan with excitement. Shiloh felt him as he pulled the bed sheet away, and gently tugged her nightgown up. She responded by pulling it off the rest of the way to expose her naked flesh and started fiddling with the fastener on his' pants.

"God, you taste divine," he whispered in her ear once they both lay naked, Shiloh cradling him between her legs. She merely smiled at him, a sense of prolonged sadness fading from her. Graverobber felt a certain high knowing he'd put that smile there. It was like its own kind of drug, better than anything Zydrate could induce. Shiloh wrapped her legs around his', her heels gently pushing into the back of his' thighs urging him to complete their union. Graverobber didn't waist a moment as he guided himself inside of her.

Shiloh gasped and arched as Graverobber inched his' way inside of her slick, velvety opening. With each delicious movement, the air around them became harder to possess. Halfway in, Graverobber heard his' usual seedy mind urging him to take her quick and rough, but he ignored it. The restrained calmness in and of itself was thrilling. Besides, he didn't want to hurt or scare the haunted pixie that writhed beneath him. A part of him wondered if this had been the first time she'd ever let anyone this close before.

Once he was all the way inside, Graverobber waited until he was certain Shiloh was ready. It gave him the chance to gently caress her all over and to softly suck on her hard nipples. Soft gasps escaped her, letting him know just how badly she needed this. Each time his' tongue flicked across the hardened flesh, Shiloh would convulse a little, like she had been shocked by a small jolt of electricity. The flesh that encased him twitched with pleasure, urging him on. Graverobber wasted no time as he slowly withdrew before forcefully driving himself back in.

Shiloh gave a moan of excitement and pleasure. Her hands left their hurried refugee from Graverobber's hair, and slowly made their way to his' shoulders. As he continued to set the rhythm for them, her nails began to dig into his' flesh. The nearly piercing feeling aroused him more. No longer satisfied with teasing her nipples, Graverobber trailed kisses up her chest and across her collarbone. He moved his' arms to rest beside Shiloh's head, allowing him better leverage and her hands to rest on his' hack. Sweeping the hair back as he continued to drive himself deeper into Shiloh's slick, aching flesh, Graverobber gave into a desire that he had. Shiloh's moans of pleasure became higher. Graverobber could feel Shiloh's release was coming, and the tensing of her most sensitive flesh threatened to pull over the Cliffside with her. He knew that, in order to prolong their tender moment, he would need to distract himself but it was too late. As Shiloh arched her back and let out a lengthy moan, her quivering body drove Graverobber into the void of ecstasy. Shiloh's nails dug deeper into his' flesh, making his senses heighten further.

The two of them held each other tightly as their bodies slowly calmed from the torrent of ecstasy. In that moment, Graverobber knew that there had never been a more perfect moment. Having this tortured goddess lying in a pool of mixed sweat beneath him made everything seem worth it.


End file.
